mila ek pari se
by katiiy
Summary: the story as birthday gift to palak... abhijeet meet a girl who is a fairy to get his brother back :) :)


**Hey guys this is the story of duo and birthday gift of palak….. read and review…**

**This story is from bhootiya boat…. Where abhijeet worried for daya as he got missing in mid sea**

**In bureau**

Abhijeet: patha nahi daya kaise hoga

His sentence expressed the pain of his soul's feeling now, his heart beat is missing, no information about him from costal department, his mind engrossed with all wild dreams he heard about sea from childhood were flashed once again, his brother, his support, his memory everything was bind with the single man** daya**, he is not a junior or friend to him, he is his diary or may be his auto biography where entire life of his is bind with, the happiness, sadness, past, present, faith, trust, of course his enemy too who always there in his heart….. He sincerely prayed for his safe being no matter what he will get back his bro within evening till then his safe being is important for the restless heart of his

The same time there was clumsy in bureau, it's with our inspector pankaj, and opposite party was new one, not his usual query with bureau people, this is new where pankaj trying his best to calm down a young girl, by her look he can get sure she is a NRI, but her hindi is good which made him sure her birth palace may be somewhere around India

Abhijeet(in insp. Mode): kya horaha hai yahan… itna shor kyun

Pankaj(worried): sir yeh madam bath suneki naam hi nahi lea rahe hai, bus yeh bolrahe hai… meri didi chayiye… patha nahi kahan se ayi hogi

Girl: hey deko respect se bath karna samji…(abhijeet interpreted them)

Abhijeet: tike… tike… pehle ap yeh batao, ap hai kon, aur apki didi kon hai

Girl: ji Namaste… palak singhaniya naam hai mera, mei NRI hoon… mei yahan apni didi ki shadi mei ayi… per kalse meri didi missing hai

Pankaj(interpreted): agar missing case hai tho cid bureau kyun ayi koi local police station janethi na…NRI ho isska matlab yeh nahi tum har ek cheez ko cid bureau aaje

Palak(irritated): oye! aaloo ki wholesale packet…. Puri bath sunlo pehle… uske pehle kuch bola na deklo (she warned)

Abhijeet(sincerely): dekiye madam jho bolniye tik se boliye, pankaj chup raho thodi der

Palak: mei issliye cid bureau ayi hoon, kyunki meri di yeh kehkar ghar se nikali hai ki wo kuch cid ki kaam se jarahi thi… uskeliye cid bureau se call aya tha….

Abhijeet: cid bureau se aise hohi nahi sakthi…. Acha naam kya hai apki behen ka

Palak: kaira singaniya hai… aur wo indian navy se hai

Abhijeet: kya kar rahi hai apki behen

Palak: wo Mumbai costal ka captain hai…..

Purvi(in low tone): sir kaira signaniya hi daya sir ke rescue team ki captain hai… jiske boat bi aaj subha se lapatha hai… dusri team gayi hai unlog ko doond ne

Palak(shouting): kyaaaaaa….. meri didi gayab hai… tumlog meri di ko koodiya (abhijeet struck as he never expected she will consider them as responsible, oh she is just young girl no idea about their working, he literally smiled as he can't laugh now her sharp eyes were wavering can reach him anytime)

Pankaj: deko hum tumari didi ko nahi kooya, wo apni duty karne gayi samje

Palak(shouting): deko meri didi off mei thi apni shadi keliye, sirf tumlog ke wajase wo ayi samje… so wo tumlog ke wajase koogaya (she turned with pout)

Abhijeet: acha apki didi ko doondne ke zimadari hum utathe hai

Palak(carelessly): mei iss aaloo ki wholesale packet pe vishwas nahi karthi hoon (pointed pankaj with index figure)

Pankaj: deko tum….

Abhijeet(cut off): tike ap mujpe vishwas karthe hai na(she looked in his sharp eyes, she felt like trusting him, the warmth in his eyes made her feel so, she shook her head with the magnetic eyes) that's good fir apki didi ka doondne ka zimadari mei utathi hoon, aaj shayam tak mei apki didi ko wapas laaoungi(but still her heart beats fast) dekiye wahan sirf apki didi nahi mera bhai bi hai, mei undonko kuch nahi hone dungi tike (her confidence raised now, as he is holding her hands, she felt like he will keep up his words)

Palak: fir tike mei bi chalungi apki sath

Abhijeet(convincingly): dekiye wahan katra hosaktha hai, ap humare sath aa nahi sakthi

Palak: nahi muje apni didi ko doodne hai, aur mei apke sath aaoungi…. That's final (she marched forward, while abhijeet with smile followed her, as others)

**In quails **

Sachin driving, abhijeet was in passenger seat, purvi, pankaj along with palak was in back seat, palak was doing something sincerely, pankaj watching her with a curiosity to know what she is doing as she engrossed in her bag…. For few minutes the whole quails is silent…. Suddenly the silent broken down by the wild hurry, all saw palak why she was shouting

Pankaj: oye tamator aise shor kyun macha rahi ho

Palak(with angry look): deko muje tamator sirf meri didi bulathi hai tum math bulao….. aur mei issliye excite hua ki meri doonda hua cheez milgay (she showed braclet)

Abhijeet: yeh kya hai

Palak: wo kya hai na sir! Yeh bracelet na humari devi ka mandir ki hai… aur iss bracelet meri lucky charm hai iss ko lekar jho bi manga na wo maa zaroor dengi(she started to pray, everyone smiled with her innocence)

Pankaj: tho apni didi ke safe return ki dua mangrahi ho kya

Palak: aare nahi hai buddhu! Mei issmei yeh manga ki abhijeet sir ki mission successful banjay… aur unke bhai sahi salamat wapas ajay (everyone smiled, is she selfless)

Abhijeet: aise kyun! Apki didi keliye nahi manga dua

Palak: uski sahi salamat ki zimadari tho ap liya na fir I trust u ap apki wada zaroor pura karenge

Abhijeet felt he got a new trust she locked the bracelet in hand, he felt so lovely and full of energy and a new hope to get back his brother back and keep up his words… he ruffled her hair she gave an innocent smile

They reached sea cost… and set in boat where they meet people who were searching for the two teams….

Captain: sir! Wo boat milgay jismei captain kaira tha per (the team was silent, with head down)

Abhijeet: kya hua unne… (Team member, who got rescued from first boat)

Member: sir! Jab hum boat mei thi iss island mei signal mila jab hum doonda tho hume daya sir milgay

Abhijeet: daya milgay hei kahan wo aur apki boat ki signal thoota kaise

Member: sir jab hum boat pe wapas aarahe the, toofan ke wajase boat direction koo diya…. Usse tik karne captain kaira gaya per jab une patha chala ki boat diesel tank burst hogay…. Wo life boat mei hum sab ko bejdiya jab wo anewale the life boat ki chain kaat gayi aur wo samdar mei gir gaya

Palak(shocked): kyaaaa…. Meri didi samundar mei gir gaya (she started to cry which melted everyone heart)

Abhijeet: fir kya hua

Member: unne bachane daya sir bi kud gayi sir… per dono wapas nahi aya…. Wo log hume bachane keliye apne jaan(he could not continue more, as his voice chocked, he gave daya's chain to abhijeet)

Abhijeet and palak: aise ho hi nahi sakthe (they both looked into each other, abhijeet felt the warmth, the support a new belief with this girl's look a new courage, he smiled lightly)

Abhijeet: boat ready kardo mei kud jaatha hoon unne doondne(he passed and saw the crying fairy, with hope) nahi doondne nahi wapas lane (she smiled, daya saw the bracelet and his buddy's chain)

These were some special strength and determinations arise when he got his buddy's chain which he gifted for his last birthday…. A belief and strength he got was gave a fresh hope to get back his buddy back and the girl who were lost in mission of get back his brother…. A senior inspector backed with form the same glory and strength visible in his sharp eyes now….

The boat sailed, when they were in mid sea, they found some moment in place were rope and some tire were present, the cid inspector mind instant him something, he moved very carefully, what he found made him wild shock

Abhijeet(shouting): pankaaaaj….. (pankaj came running)

Pankaj: kya hua sir

Abhijeet: yeh kya hai (he showed palak who is sitting in rope with chips packet and smiling at them) yeh boat pe kaise

Palak: sir! Ap meri aaloo ka wholesale packet ko dhoshi kyun derahe hai…. Mei hi boat mei ana chata issliye usse black mail kiya… yeh bolke ki tum muje nahi lechala na mei aatma ko teri ghar bejdungi… muje kaala jaadu atha hai (he said so innocently and while laughing, abhijeet hit his forehead)

Pankaj: dekiye sir yeh tamator muje kaise damki dethe hai (she laughed and ran towards sachvi who looking for the two)

Abhijeet: aaj freedy bi yahan nahi hai fir tum aatma wale natak kissliye kiya… tume patha hai na kaalo jaadu cheez hey hi nahi hai

Pankaj(smiling): patha hai sir… per jab wo ladki roo rahi thi muje bahut bura laga… issliye usse be boat pe leagay (he confessed innocently, abhijeet just smiled)

They once again started to search, when their transmitter fell down they director indicator broken, it made them worried as they lost the direction

Palak: mei kuch madat karun

Abhijeet(rising eyebrow): kaise (she took safety pin from head and reset in the place of transmitter director, due to magnetic effect with iron, it worked as indicator, all smiled) (**a/n I am not sci student plz don't mistake me)**

Panakaj: yeh tho such mei kaam kar rahe hai

Palak: akir "palak the great ne banaya"

They smiled and finally they found radio signal in island, all jumped and started to move all their way pankaj and palak were fighting… abhijeet were so sincere about his search, he found some shadow moving near tree, he adjusted his pistol, same time the shadow came near them, when abhijeet about to hit in target head, target also did same… they came face to face remained surprised

Target: abhijeet

Abhijeet: daya…

They just hugged so tight, abhijeet brushed his silky hair and hugged him tight he felt a new hope, found his buddy, his life, his everything, tears formed in both eyes, and duo hugged each other tightly… then pankaj, sachin and purvi meet daya he felt good to meet his team back, his bro back, he never dreamed to get them when he got in boat… while one person eyes were waving here and there, when abhijeet notice this

Abhijeet: daya captain kaira kahan hai

Daya: kaira?

Abhijeet: wahi jisse bachane keliye tum kooda samundar mei

Daya(face fell down):abhi jab mei kuda usse bachane, usko malum padgay wo bach nahi paogi issliye wo apni life jack muje pehena diya aur muje zaroor se mara mei takat ke wajase behos hogay anko band honi ki pehle mei uss boat fire mei bust hone ko dekthe dekthe behos hogay jab aake kola yahan hoon

Abhijeet: isska matlab usko patha chalgay tum bath nahi sunewale isslie kiya… apna duty nibaya wo (duo eyes filled with tears, while palak was just crying and others were helpless)

Abhijeet: muje maaf karna… mei apke diya hui waada pura nahi karsake…. (he voice chocked)

Palak: nahi… ap aise math kahiye (she cried more…. When others took her to boat… she was crying pankaj abhijeet trying their best… they reached the shore)

When they were about to get in to land, palak eyes widen she could not speak anything she was just smiling which made others to worry as she is smiling now

Pankaj: sir di ki maut isse pagal nahi banadiya

Palak(hit his head and pointed her finger): wo deko

They saw someone swimming in sea and trying her hard to reach the shore, the team members also smiled to see the person

Member: captain kaira (he left with rescue boat and saved her from sea, everyone was too happy… palak was extreme)

Suddenly they turned with voice

Voice: princess…. (palak ran in to the arms of person, while shouting)

Palak: jiju….

Abhijeet: IB OFFICER karthik (he smiled and greeted him, as others…)

Karthik: princess ap tik hai na… aise aaya kyun ap yahan kitna mana kiya apko yahan ane

Kaira: kya palak yahan aya… ap usse ane kyun diya (karthik stood in head down… abhijeet smiled, before she can call her she was busy in enjoying with others, a smile crept, then kaira took her royal Enfield bike, to karthik) mei apni mission ki report karni hai tho ap palak ko

Karthik(panicked): haan… haan… mei chod dungi

Kaira: good (she zoomed in bike)

Abhijeet: bahut darthe hai kya apne hone wali biwi se…. waise koi nahi yakin karege palak aur kaira behen hai

Karthik(smiled): haan sir…. Palak ek fairy hai jahan bi jayege bilkul kushiyan lekar hi jathe hai… sapke chera pe muskurahat chuma dethi hai (abhijeet saw his bracelet and daya) wo hi humari love story ki editior hai (abhijeet looked, karthik continued) ap dekrahi hai na… kaira ko pehle bar mei navy training academy mei deka usse ek admi ko zoor se tapad marne waqt… marke apni bike pe baitgay aur ek mard ki saman hai wo.. pehle nazar se hi pyar hogay… bus jab bi confess karna jatha tha uski tapad hi yad aya… usske do din ke bath mei palak ko deko bilkul kaira ki opposite full of color and life… fir ussne madat ki mere ab humare love story shadi tak agay (he smiled)

Abhijeet: wo fairy zaroor hai… (He caressed the bracelet, given by her and saw daya… then he saw palak who were taking selfi with pankaj and others)

**a/n happy birthday my dear sorry bahut late hogay gift dene mei hope apko pasand ayi…. Pending stories will be written soon as I don't have time so y… maaf karna aur plz apni request do bara yad dilana muje kyunki mei bade bulakat hoon**

**Others read and review**

**signing of katiiy**


End file.
